


Шесть путей, два мертвеца

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>возле золотой горы Вергилий встречает призрак мальчишки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть путей, два мертвеца

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> Жанр: трэш-хоррор  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждения: AU, ООС, шок-контент, жестокое обращение с несовершеннолетними, демонами, людьми, животными, вольное обращение с матчастью  
> Примечание: Вергилию около 12ти лет, Мукуро - около 10ти; текст содержит отсылки к буддизму

Вергилий встретил его у подножия горы из разноцветного золота. Призрак босого мальчишки с трезубцем без древка стоял на остывающей капле лавы, задрав голову к вершине, и не обратил внимания на Вергилия.  
Тот остановился на холодном берегу раскалённой реки, вернул себе человеческий облик и спросил:  
– Ты кто?  
Незнакомец подпрыгнул от неожиданности и уставился на Вергилия левым глазом. На месте правого была дыра, в которой клубилась живая тёмная сила.  
Вергилий на всякий случай положил ладонь на рукоять Ямато – призрачный мальчишка вполне мог оказаться демоном.  
– Рокудо Мукуро, – заявил тот, расправив плечи.  
Вергилий хмыкнул. Призрак мог выпендриваться сколько угодно, но Вергилий очевидно был старше (не меньше, чем на год), выше и сильнее.  
– Что это значит?  
– Шесть путей мертвеца. – У трезубца появилось древко, а в пустой глазнице замерцал красный огонёк.  
– Я Вергилий, сын Спарды. – Вергилий хорошо знал, что если бы его услышал хоть один демон – пришлось бы драться. Но в этой части ада они почему-то попадались реже, чем в других.  
– И что ты тут делаешь? – Мукуро перестал корчить из себя великого воина и дружелюбно улыбнулся. Вергилий ни на секунду не поверил в эту дружелюбность.  
– Не твоё дело, – нахмурился он. Не рассказывать же первому встречному, что он здесь уже давно и никак не может найти дорогу в мир людей, хотя носит с собой меч, разделяющий миры!.. Не вспоминать же при нём о матери и брате.  
– Извини, – сказал Мукуро и снова улыбнулся.  
– А ты тут что делаешь? – сердито спросил Вергилий. – Смертным не место в мире демонов.  
– Но ты ведь тоже не совсем демон. – Мукуро на мгновение закрыл тёмную глазницу. Подмигнул, как приятелю.  
– Я полукровка, – проворчал Вергилий. – И это тоже не твоё дело.  
– Ладно-ладно. – Мукуро негромко рассмеялся и спрыгнул на каменную площадку рядом с Вергилием. – Я должен вернуть свой глаз. – Будто сомневаясь в том, что Вергилий поймёт, какой именно, он указал на правую глазницу. – Его принесли в жертву демонам, и теперь я должен забрать и его, и глаза демонов, чтобы обрести их силу.  
– Как ты вообще сюда попал?  
Улыбка Мукуро потускнела, а темнота в глазнице стала ярче.  
– Они меня убивают. Стреляют в голову специальной пулей, и я оказываюсь здесь.  
– А как возвращаешься?  
– Когда погибаю здесь, конечно же. – Мукуро пожал призрачными плечами.  
Вергилий хмыкнул. Умерев, он поднимался снова и расправлялся с демонами.  
– А почему ты не убьёшь тех, кто отправляет тебя сюда?  
Мукуро задумался с таким серьёзным видом, будто раньше эта мысль не приходила ему в голову.  
– Не могу пока что. – Он нахмурился. – Сначала нужно получить глаз.  
– Ты знаешь, где он?  
– Там. – Мукуро махнул в сторону горы. – Не знаю, где именно. Никогда не получалось забраться достаточно высоко.  
– Пошли. – Вергилий превратился в демона и направился к почти невидимой в золотом сиянии дороге.

– Почему ты решил мне помочь? – спросил Мукуро, нагнав его уже на склоне.  
Вергилий хотел сказать: "Не твоё дело", – но получилось только невнятное сипение, которого Мукуро явно не понял. Пришлось принять человеческую форму, и невыносимо яркий свет впился в глаза. Прикрыв их рукой, Вергилий сказал:  
– Не твоё дело.  
– А как ты превращаешься? – Мукуро, похоже, любил поболтать. – Я тоже так хочу.  
– Ты не сможешь, – буркнул Вергилий. – Ты же смертный.  
– Ну, я что-нибудь придумаю. – Выражение лица Мукуро стало мечтательным.  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но из-за поворота показалась толпа демонов. Здесь были полулюди-полукони, вооружённые луками и копьями, крылатые и бескрылые. За ними бежали существа, похожие на людей, но бесконечно более уродливые: с чёрной кожей, тяжёлыми складками свисающей с асимметричного скелета, с горящими огнём глазами, слишком длинными или слишком короткими руками. Все они ревели, визжали и выли.  
Вергилий раньше не видел таких демонов, но не стал тратить время на изучение. Превратившись, он бросился в самую гущу, оставив призрачного Мукуро позади. Ямато рассекал тела обитателей золотой горы не хуже, чем любых других демонов. Сражение развеселило Вергилия, а сила поверженных демонов добавилась к его собственной.  
Даже призрак Мукуро казался ярче после победы. С головы до ног залитый демонической кровью, он стоял, прислонившись спиной к золотому склону, и тяжело дышал.  
– Почему ты устал? – спросил Вергилий, убирая катану в ножны. – Ты же призрак.  
Мукуро моргнул и задумался.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Вергилий повернулся и пошёл дальше – в сторону дворца, лепившемуся к горе. Обойти его всё равно не получилось бы, он стоял прямо на дороге.  
– Тут очень сложно думать, – пожаловался Мукуро, нагнав Вергилия.  
– А там, откуда ты сюда попадаешь? – Вергилий ещё не верил Мукуро до конца, но не верил и в то, что он может что-то замышлять. Слишком он был бестолковым.  
– Трудно вспоминать. – Лицо Мукуро сморщилось. – Пока я там, всё время болит голова. И глаз тоже. Из-за пуль, наверное.  
Вергилий хмыкнул. Ему никогда не стреляли в голову, но он не сомневался, что выживет, если это случится.  
Он снова превратился в демона, собираясь штурмовать дворец, но двери открылись сами, будто внутри ждали гостей.  
"Мне это не нравится", – подумал Вергилий и покосился на Мукуро. Тот хмурился, глядя на залитый ярким золотым светом, как и всё вокруг, двор.  
– Здесь есть кто-то... – медленно проговорил Мукуро, а потом Вергилий почувствовал и сам.  
Из пронизанного ослепительным сиянием тумана поднялись неясные гибкие фигуры, соткались в силуэты, напоминающие человеческие. Вергилий не стал дожидаться конца воплощения и напал первым. Противниками оказались полулюди-полузмеи. Гибкие и удивительно подвижные, они уклонялись от ударов, а сами норовили захлестнуть хвостом, схватить, загнать в угол. Прикончив большую часть, Вергилий из любопытства позволил женщине-змее поймать себя за левое предплечье. Сонная истома едва не свалила его с ног. Собрав все силы, он ударил катаной снизу вверх, вкладывая в силу удара вес своего тела. Клинок вошёл между обвисших грудей женщины-змеи, она зашипела и ослабила хватку. Вергилий повернул Ямато, легко разрезая аморфную плоть демона, а потом выдернул меч из уже расползающегося тела. Кровь брызнула на золотые плиты двора и смыла остатки тумана.  
Мукуро выглядел намного довольнее, чем после предыдущего боя. У его ног растекались лужами трупы демонов.  
– Спасибо, – он широко улыбнулся. – Если бы не ты, я бы ещё долго не сообразил, что призраки не устают.  
Вергилий хмыкнул, не отвечая. Дворец, как и всю гору, переполняла демоническая сила, но некий предмет, артефакт, связанный с миром людей, тянул человеческую половину Вергилия к себе. "Наверняка это что-нибудь опасное", – подумал он. Вложив Ямато в ножны, он рукой выбил дверь из тонкого золотого листа и оказался в тронном зале. На возвышении у противоположной стены сидел гигантский жирный урод с синей кожей, четырьмя руками и тремя глазами.  
– Ты-то мне и нужен! – обрадовался бесшумно приблизившийся Мукуро. Настала очередь Вергилия подпрыгивать от неожиданности.  
– Жертва! – Урод тоже обрадовался и протянул к ним руки.  
Из пола ударили фонтаны лавы, из потолка – молнии, сгустки алого света, словно тысяча стрел, полетели в сторону двери. Сначала Вергилий пытался уклониться от всех опасностей одновременно. Не задерживаясь ни на мгновение, он стремительно скользил к своей цели. Мукуро шёл через зал прогулочным шагом, не обращая внимания ни на лаву, ни на молнии. Только отбивал сгустки света трезубцем.  
Вергилий, уже остановившийся в тени у возвышения, протянул руку и коснулся лавы. Она не была настоящей.  
– Отдай мой глаз! – потребовал Мукуро, остановившись в центре зала.  
Уродливый демон заревел и обрушил на него новую порцию клинков из алого света. Подпрыгнув, Вергилий поймал один. Сгусток быстро стал из раскалённого ледяным, а из красного – синим. Это была чистая демоническая сила, не принадлежавшая уроду на троне – тот просто черпал её из воздуха вокруг себя. Ничего серьёзного он на самом деле не мог. "Посмотрим, что у меня получится", – Вергилий призвал силу мира демонов, приказал ей принять форму мечей и метнул навстречу алым сгусткам. Две волны столкнулись и рассыпались – водой, паром и осколками льда. Урод на троне от удивления выпучил все три глаза и пропустил время атаки. Подпрыгнув, Вергилий отсёк ему обе левые руки. К сожалению, верхняя правая оказалась и длинной, и проворной. Схватив Вергилия так, что руки оказались плотно прижаты к туловищу, демон стиснул его и поднёс к лицу.  
– Еда, – протянул он, и Вергилия обдало волной зловония.  
– Сдохни, – посоветовал он в ответ.  
Демон вдруг заорал от боли. Сначала сжал пальцы, – у Вергилия затрещали кости, некоторые наверняка сломались и тут же начали срастаться, – а потом разжал, уронив Вергилия себе на бедро. Скользя по маслу, которым было натёрто тело демона, Вергилий побежал вперёд, к колышущемуся огромному брюху. Прыгнул с одного бедра на другое, на лету вспарывая клинком лоснящуюся синюю кожу. Жалобно взвыв, демон ударил себя по животу, пытаясь поймать Вергилия – и довершил дело. Дымящиеся кишки вывалились из разреза. Вергилий едва успел вскочить на подлокотник. Мукуро стоял на другом – намного более материальный, чем раньше, покрытый кровью, маслом и золотистой пылью. У него оказались тёмные волосы, а когда он взглянул на Вергилия, тот увидел, что уцелевший глаз Мукуро синего цвета.  
Демон корчился на полу перед собственным троном, и Вергилий улыбался, наблюдая за его мучениями. Мукуро улыбался тоже.  
– Здорово получилось! – крикнул он.  
– Чем ты его отвлёк? – спросил Вергилий.  
– Ткнул в шею с правой стороны. Решил, что могу летать, – и получилось. – Довольный смех Мукуро, подхваченный эхом, заглушил последний хрип демона.  
Вергилий уже хотел забрать его силу, но Мукуро успел раньше. Спрыгнул на пол у огромной головы, рассёк её трезубцем и подхватил что-то мерцающее красным. Вергилий приземлился рядом, чтобы посмотреть. На ладони у Мукуро лежал красный глаз, в котором вместо зрачка была поперечная черта.  
– Что это значит? – спросил Вергилий, ожидая, что Мукуро скажет: "Не твоё дело".  
– Единица. Первый путь. – Мукуро воткнул трезубец в пол, облизал глаз и, растянув левой рукой глазницу, ловко вставил его на место. Поморгал.  
– И ты им видишь? – поинтересовался Вергилий.  
– Ага. – Мукуро снова заулыбался. – Спасибо!  
– Пошли дальше.  
Демон стремительно разлагался, вонь забивала ноздри и лёгкие. Мукуро нашёл едва заметную дверь в тени за троном, и Вергилий выскочил наружу, отфыркиваясь и вытирая морду – в человеческой форме он потерял бы сознание намного раньше. Мукуро не мог не чувствовать запаха, но не обращал на него внимания, будто вонь была иллюзорной.

Они пошли дальше.  
– Ты в такой форме не можешь говорить? – спросил Мукуро.  
Вергилий помотал головой.  
– Отлично. Значит, не будешь перебивать.  
Вергилий показал ему Ямато, но Мукуро только засмеялся.  
– Первый путь, путь Ада, позволит мне создавать иллюзии – такие же, какими пользовался тот демон. Смотри!.. – Он остановился, чтобы стукнуть древком трезубца по золотой дороге, и фонтан лавы ударил в небо в нескольких шагах впереди.  
– Прекрасно, – проворчал Вергилий, остановившись и превратившись. – Ты не мог устроить это у нас за спиной?  
– Извини. – Мукуро пожал плечами, и фонтан исчез. Дорога расплавилась и оплыла там, где он был.  
– Ого. – Мукуро как будто не ожидал такого результата. – Я не думал, что смогу так.  
Вергилий превратился в демона, пожал плечами и пошёл дальше.

Он едва не принял новых противников за часть пейзажа. Вдоль дороги росли горящие деревья, толстые в средней части и такие тонкие под пылающей кроной, что казалось, будто пламя висит в воздухе.  
– Это голодные духи! – крикнул Мукуро, а потом деревья протянули к ним свои ветви, задвигались, перекрывая дорогу.  
"Для деревяшек вы слишком шустрые", – Вергилий проскользнул между ними, полосуя ветви и стволы. Мукуро создал иллюзию ледяного ветра и потушил горящие верхушки. Это как будто оглушило демонов, и расправиться с ними оказалось легко.  
Впереди возвышался новый замок.

В этот раз там не было никакого демона, но глаз с двумя поперечными линиями оказался помещён в центр прозрачной сферы, которую нельзя было повредить трезубцем.  
– Мне нужен твой меч.  
Вергилий ответил таким взглядом, что можно было ничего не говорить. Мукуро тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я сам это сделаю, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Но я должен...  
– Да наплевать. – Клинок со свистом рассёк воздух и сферу – и в это мгновение Вергилий почувствовал, что Мукуро положил руку ему на плечо, словно пытался похитить приём. Недовольно стряхнув его ладонь, Вергилий отступил от повреждённой сферы, и Мукуро смог забрать глаз.  
– И как ты будешь засовывать его внутрь? У тебя уже есть один.  
Мукуро пожал плечами, сдул с глаза какую-то пыль, облизал его так же, как первый, и сунул в глазницу, будто первого там не было. Раздался щелчок. Мукуро моргнул. Посмотрел на Вергилия, будто проверяя, не двоится ли тот. В глазу светились две полоски. Потом – одна.  
– Ну как? – спросил Вергилий.  
– Вроде работает. Но надо проверить.  
– Как? – Вергилий направился к выходу. Они снова прошли сквозь дворец.  
– Надо в кого-нибудь вселиться. Тогда я смогу позаимствовать не только его тело, но и его навыки. Только я ещё не знаю, как вселяться. – Он задумчиво посмотрел на Вергилия.  
– Даже не думай о том, чтобы вселиться в меня. Этому телу достаточно и одной души. – Вергилий превратился в демона.  
– Ты угадал, – рассмеялся Мукуро. – Но у меня не получится, даже с пулей.  
Вергилий промолчал, и Мукуро принял его молчание за предложение продолжать.  
– Пуля Подчинения нужна, чтобы подчинять чужие тела, с которыми у меня есть связь. А пока у меня ни с кем нет связи, я попадаю сюда, когда в меня стреляют. Если собрать глаз, то можно захватывать чужие тела и без пули. Только надо понять, как. – Мукуро как будто раньше некому было это всё рассказать. – Но я разберусь, когда получу его. Очень хорошо, что ты со мной пошёл, теперь всё намного проще. – Он остановился на секунду – впереди маячили очертания нового дворца. – Почему никто не нападает?..  
"Затаились", – подумал Вергилий и не стал превращаться в человека, хоть и не чувствовал присутствия демонов.

Дворец оказался пуст. Они обыскали его снизу доверху, заглянули в каждую кладовку и в конце концов в маленькой спальне под самой крышей нашли ларец, в котором лежал красный глаз с тремя поперечными полосками.  
– Третий путь, – улыбнулся Мукуро. – Путь Животных.  
Вергилий промолчал. Он смотрел в окно, выходившее на дорогу.  
– Как здорово! – Мукуро вставил глаз и прищурился. – Полдела сделано, а я ещё жив.  
Вергилий фыркнул и жестом поманил Мукуро.  
– Ого, – только и сказал тот, увидев полчища хищных зверей на дороге. – Вот и плата за глаз.  
Вергилий недовольно посопел, подразумевая, что Мукуро дурак.

Оказавшись внизу, у двери на дорогу, Вергилий толкнул его назад, а сам пошёл вперёд, полосуя рычащую, воющую и шипящую массу. Это было ещё проще, чем с демонами. Змеи ломали зубы о чешуйчатую шкуру, медведь не мог сбить Вергилия с ног, и даже самые хитрые шакалы не успевали напасть – Вергилий был быстрее.  
Но всё же животных было слишком много. Вергилий начал уставать. Он скользил на крови, за когти ног цеплялись шкуры и внутренности. Вергилию пришлось сражаться с медведем, стоя в распоротом брюхе огромного волка. Зверь навалился всей массой, и Вергилий упал, но какая-то сила отбросила медведя прочь. На дороге снова было полно животных, но они не нападали, а наоборот, гнали тех, кто не давал пройти, прочь, вверх по дороге.  
"Мукуро", – подумал Вергилий, встал и отряхнулся. Живая масса серых шкур – Мукуро выбрал для атаки волков – текла вокруг него, не задевая. "Как же от меня несёт!.." – он хотел вытереть морду, но обе руки были в крови. К предплечью прилипло медвежье ухо, и Вергилий брезгливо стряхнул его в кровавую кашу под ногами. Обернулся к замку.  
Мукуро неторопливо шёл к нему, опираясь для надёжности на трезубец.  
– Помоги мне, – попросил Мукуро. – У тебя хотя бы когти до дороги достают, а я, кажется, по этому склону вот-вот вниз поеду.  
Если бы демон мог улыбаться, Вергилий, конечно, улыбнулся бы. "Люди такие слабые". Он протянул Мукуро лапу, и тот ухватился за неё свободной рукой.  
Пока волки расчищали дорогу, Вергилий и Мукуро пробирались через кучу трупов. Идти стало легче, только когда впереди показался следующий замок.

– Четвёртый, – мечтательно сказал Мукуро. – Наверняка придётся драться.  
Вергилий пожал плечами и стряхнул его руку с лапы, показывая, что нуждается в пространстве. Мукуро, казалось, понял и не обиделся. Он и сам раскрутил трезубец. Три чёрточки в красном глазу сменились одной.  
– Тебе иллюзии не причинят никакого вреда, – напомнил Мукуро.  
Будто Вергилий мог забыть об этом. Он ещё не совсем пришёл в себя – звери, хоть и умирали быстрее, чем демоны, не оставляли после себя силы, которую он мог забрать. Он чувствовал нечто, слишком похожее на голод. "Вокруг меня мир демонов", – напомнил Вергилий сам себе. Он зачерпнул силу из воздуха, попытался впитать её шкурой – но результат оказался не совсем таким, как нужно. Вокруг Вергилия замерцали, кружась, призрачные голубые клинки.  
– Красиво, – сказал Мукуро.  
Вергилий фыркнул. "Слишком хрупкое оружие".  
По дороге к замку он жонглировал клинками, управляя ими силой мысли – готовясь к битве и развлекаясь. В конце концов их холодная острота и у него вызвала бледную тень восхищения.

В совершенно чёрном зале, лишённом окон, на Вергилия и Мукуро набросились демоны. Вергилий заставил клинки вращаться вокруг себя. Хрупкие призрачные лезвия ломались о ноги демонов, рассыпались в пыль и таяли в воздухе, но Вергилию было всё равно – он орудовал Ямато и время от времени создавал новые призрачные клинки. Мукуро дрался одновременно трезубцем и иллюзиями. Десятки демонов горели в иллюзорной лаве, взбесившиеся стебли лотосов рвали и давили уродливые тела, но противников было столько, что и Вергилию, и Мукуро приходилось защищаться, несмотря на иллюзии.  
Вергилий недовольно сипел – человек уже давно задохнулся бы от дыма. Здешние демоны, в отличие от прочих обитателей ада, не умирали просто так. Из них текла кровь, сгорая, они дымили и воняли паленым белком, из них вываливались внутренности и лились нечистоты. Вергилий не видел их из-за иллюзий и всё время скользил, хоть и пытался цепляться когтями за пол. Один раз это даже спасло его: лапы разъехались на чьих-то вонючих кишках, Вергилий упал на одно колено, а там, где только что была его голова, пронеслась когтистая лапа демона. Вергилий обрубил ему ноги, а потом длинным ударом снизу вверх располосовал от паха до плеча, добавив ещё одно тело к валявшимся на полу. Густой дым забивал все прочие запахи, но Вергилий против воли различал вонь нечистот – и густой тяжёлый аромат крови. Запах гнал его вперёд, в темноту, прочь от светлого прямоугольника двери, от иллюзий Мукуро и горящих демонов.  
Зал сузился, и Вергилий угадал в темноте арку. Он остановился, чтобы вдохнуть свежий воздух – даже запах крови тут был слабее.  
– Решил меня бросить? – пошутил Мукуро, незаметно подкравшийся под прикрытием иллюзии.  
Вергилий только фыркнул в ответ – менять форму не хотелось.  
Сияние впереди они увидели одновременно. Золотая фигура танцевала на возвышении в центре зала, и от неё пахло силой и отчаянием. Вергилию понравился запах. Он хотел забрать силу себе, а к отчаянию давно привык.  
Мукуро почему-то медлил. Вергилий оглянулся на него, впервые пожалев о том, что у демонической морды почти нет мимики – не было бровей, чтобы их поднять, а твёрдая шкура едва шевелилась, когда напрягались мышцы.  
– Я должен сам, – ответил Мукуро на невысказанный вопрос. – Это мой противник.  
"Не говори глупостей!" – подумал Вергилий и выдвинул Ямато из ножен.  
Пространство исказилось, и Вергилий и Мукуро оказались на возвышении перед сияющим существом – стало видно, что состоит оно из пламени. Сначала Вергилию показалось, что это женщина или нечто, имеющее форму женщины, но потом грудь стала плоской, а между ног появились член и яйца.  
Мукуро и существо как будто вели между собой безмолвную беседу: Мукуро напряжённо пялился на голову демона (Вергилий не видел в ней ничего интересного – рога у существа очевидно были для красоты), а демон вышагивал перед Мукуро, будто красуясь. Расправлял крылья, слишком маленькие, чтобы летать на них, но Вергилий знал, что в этом мире летать могут и бескрылые твари.  
А потом над головой Мукуро взмыла золотая пылающая плеть. Бой начался. Поначалу Вергилий вынужденно отступил: слишком ярко сиял демон, слишком быстро сменяли друг друга иллюзии Мукуро. Всё это сбивало с толку, не давало сориентироваться. Если бы не Мукуро, Вергилий мог бы закрыть глаза и драться вслепую, но не хотел случайно задеть этого смертного.  
Привыкнув к мельтешению огненных бликов, Вергилий вмешался в сражение. Как раз вовремя – демон отбил трезубец Мукуро своим и уже собирался ударить сверху вниз, когда Вергилий полоснул катаной по сияющему боку. Демон повернулся и пропустил удар Мукуро. Золотой трезубец превратился в плеть, демон попытался захлестнуть обоих противников одновременно, но не преуспел. Вергилий оказался над его головой, чтобы ударить сверху вниз, а Мукуро исчез.  
Падая, Вергилий увидел на золотом лице три разноцветных глаза: синий, чёрный и красный, с иероглифом внутри. В последний момент демон отшатнулся, и Ямато не врезался в золотую маску, а рассёк грудь. Делая следующий выпад, Вергилий подумал, что иероглиф мог значить только "четыре". Оказавшись слишком близко к демону, Вергилий не смог бы уклониться ни от удара, ни от захвата. Но демон застыл, на мгновение превратившись в статую, а потом раскололся на множество золотых пластинок. Как будто был полым внутри. По клинку Ямато к Вергилию соскользнула маленькая жёлтая звёздочка демонической силы. Мукуро поймал красный глаз у самого пола. Он был весь в золотых останках демона, а с трезубца свисали потерявшие жёсткость обрывки плети.  
– Спасибо, что вмешался. – Мукуро облизал золотую пыль с губ и тут же сплюнул.  
Вергилий с достоинством кивнул.  
Золотое сияние демона погасло, и они оказались в полной темноте – не было света, который мог бы отразиться от золотых осколков. Во время драки Вергилий не смотрел по сторонам и не запоминал каждый свой шаг и поворот и теперь не знал, откуда они пришли и куда нужно идти дальше.  
Мукуро сопел – наверняка возился в темноте с глазом. Раздался негромкий щелчок, и сиреневое пламя заплясало вокруг красного глаза с новым иероглифом, бросая неровные блики на сосредоточенное лицо Мукуро.  
– Ну и что это за сила? – Вергилий превратился в человека.  
– Это для сражений. – Мукуро моргнул, на мгновение стало темно. – А почему ты видишь пламя? Люди не должны его видеть.  
Вергилий презрительно фыркнул и спросил, где выход. Мукуро задумался, забыв закрыть рот. "Какой он жалкий, – подумал Вергилий. – Смертный, пытающийся получить силу, доступную только демонам". Он не сочувствовал Мукуро, но уважал его за наглость и настойчивость.  
– Кажется, туда. – Мукуро ткнул трезубцем куда-то в темноту.  
Вергилий пожал плечами и, превратившись в демона, пошёл в ту сторону.

Дверь нашлась не сразу, и только оказавшись снаружи, Вергилий понял, как душно было внутри. Мукуро, даром что призрак, весь взмок и размазывал по полупрозрачному лицу пот, смешанный с золотой пылью, пытаясь вытереться.  
– Пятый путь – путь Людей, – сказал Мукуро.  
Он мог и не говорить.  
По какой-то непостижимой причине здесь, на золотой дороге в мире демонов, прямо перед Вергилием оказалась целая толпа смертных – уродливых и обнажённых. Они рыдали, дрались, совокуплялись и пытались пожрать друг друга. На Вергилия и Мукуро они не обращали внимания – возможно, только пока.  
– Если ты превратишься в человека, можно будет сделать вид, что мы – одни из них.  
"Нет, спасибо, – подумал Вергилий. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня пытались сожрать или изнасиловать какие-то свихнувшиеся смертные".  
Отстранив Мукуро так, чтобы тот оказался у него за спиной, Вергилий пошёл вперёд. Через воющее, стонущее, визжащее и хохочущее стадо. Животные вызывали у него меньше отвращения, даже запах человеческой массы казался Вергилию мерзким. Если под ногами у него оказывалось тело, он перешагивал или наступал, следя только за тем, чтобы не свалиться в безумную кучу, не делая разницы между живыми и мёртвыми. Живые стонали или кричали, из них лилась кровь. Один раз Вергилий чуть не упал – раздувшееся брюхо мертвеца, когда в него впились когти, лопнуло, исторгнув нестерпимый смрад. Мукуро, шедший позади, застонал от омерзения.  
Стало тихо. Затуманенные безумием взгляды обратились к ним обоим. Вергилию стало так мерзко, будто все эти существа ощупывают его.  
Мукуро задрожал, и Вергилий понял, что Мукуро боится людей.  
Пришлось превратиться в человека, чтобы крикнуть:  
– Сражайся!  
Обратное превращение он завершил, уже отрубая протянувшиеся к нему руки со скрюченными пальцами. Мукуро тоже не дал схватить себя.  
Убивать смертных было несложно, но противно. Вергилий мог бы справиться и без оружия, даже принять человеческую форму и драться с толпой взрослых людей, полагаясь только на силу и инстинкты. Он всегда знал, как и куда ударить, чтобы победить, и мог обойтись без когтей, зубов и чешуи. Монотонное побоище затягивало. Вергилий перестал думать, действуя совершенно автоматически. Он чуть не убил Мукуро, когда тот дотронулся до Вергилия, чтобы показать – противников больше нет.  
Шумно выдохнув, Вергилий кое-как утёр кровь с морды и превратился в человека.  
– Надо найти глаз, – сказал Мукуро. Его снова трясло. – Он где-то здесь.  
"Надо – так надо", – Вергилий пожал плечами.  
– Ты мне поможешь?  
– Да.  
Они разошлись в разные стороны. Вергилий переворачивал тела, цепляя их когтями ног, иногда поднимал головы, лежавшие лицами вниз. Нужного глаза не было.  
Мукуро издал какой-то невнятный звук, и Вергилий обернулся. Скорчившись на обочине, Мукуро блевал чем-то красно-бурым. Жидкость выливалась на золотую поверхность горы и тут же исчезала.  
Вергилий захотел, чтобы Мукуро прекратил так делать. Он вообще не видел смысла блевать, будучи призраком. "Может быть, он так успокаивается", – мрачно подумал Вергилий и прошёл немного вперёд, чтобы посмотреть на поле боя сверху.  
Носителем глаза оказался безобидный на вид младенец, лежавший на золотом выступе над обочиной, почти заваленном телами, – неудивительно, что Вергилий сначала прошёл мимо него. Красный глаз торчал в сморщенном детском лбу над двумя другими, закрытыми. Вергилий не знал, чего ждать от этого существа, и на всякий случай вынул Ямато из ножен, как можно тише направляясь к младенцу. Открыв два других глаза, иссиня-чёрных, без радужки и белков, тот завизжал так, что заложило уши. Розовая кожа начала стремительно темнеть. Не дожидаясь дальнейших метаморфоз, Вергилий ткнул его мечом в лицо, прямо под демонический глаз. Потом, дробя тонкие лицевые кости, повернул клинок и отступил, дёрнув клинок за собой. Лезвие вылетело из промежности, разрубив по пути гротескно-огромные половые органы. Вергилий давно уже не ел материальной пищи, поддерживая своё существование за счёт сил убитых им демонов, но сейчас его мутило. Он просто слишком устал.  
– Что это было? – спросил Мукуро, подходя. Его лицо окончательно утратило естественный цвет – слишком много призрак впитал крови и золотой пыли.  
Вергилий молча показал лезвием на глаз.  
– О! – обрадовался Мукуро. – Спасибо. Наконец-то!  
Он хотел вынуть глаз пальцами, но тот слишком плотно сидел в черепе. Пришлось Вергилию аккуратно надсечь край глазницы, а потом когтями расширить дырку. Мукуро забрал глаз и встревоженно осмотрел его. Лизнул, будто на пробу, а потом показал Вергилию, будто тоже не мог говорить.  
Глаз кровоточил. Вергилий был уверен, что не повредил его, когда убивал младенца и когда они доставали глаз, но тот мог быть дефективным с самого начала.  
– Надеюсь, он работает, – прошептал Мукуро, облизал глаз, сплюнул, облизал ещё раз и осторожно вставил в глазницу.  
Вергилий услышал негромкий скрип. Мукуро поморщился, зашипел от боли и сильно надавил подушечками пальцев на глазное яблоко. Раздался щелчок. Новый иероглиф сразу же провалился вниз, его место заняла одна поперечная черта.  
Если бы Вергилий мог, он бы нахмурился.  
– Что-то не так, – угадал Мукуро его мысли.  
Покосился на свои пальцы, облизал указательный и средний, сплёвывая время от времени, а потом сунул их в глазницу за нижнее веко. Костяшками отодвинул вверх глазное яблоко с иероглифом-единицей вверх, и его место с негромким щелчком занял новый глаз. Он по-прежнему кровоточил – по щеке, словно слёзы, сбежали кровавые струйки. Мукуро стал материальным, Вергилий ярче ощутил присутствие несчастной и злой души, такой же непокорной, как его собственная.  
– Это и есть путь Людей, – растерянно проговорил Мукуро, выпрямляясь – всё это время они сидели на корточках над трупом трёхглазого младенца.  
Вергилий тоже выпрямился, чтобы не смотреть на Мукуро снизу вверх. Всё тело гудело от усталости. Хотелось забраться в безопасное место и поспать. "Может быть, на вершине горы найдётся подходящее".  
Вокруг Мукуро плясала тьма, выходившая, казалось, прямо из-под пошедшей пятнами и трещинами призрачной кожи. Вергилий видел перед собой существо, такое же опасное, как демон, но демоном не являвшееся. Это был человек.  
– Ненавижу, – прохрипел Мукуро, будто собираясь вот-вот зарыдать. – Как же я ненавижу людей. – Он посмотрел по сторонам.  
Вергилий не собирался с ним спорить, хоть и не чувствовал ненависти к людям. Тёмные пятна перестали расползаться по коже Мукуро и замерли. Правая половина тела у него стала почти чёрной, а левую испещрили ломаные линии, сложившиеся в хаотический узор.  
"Чтобы стать сильнее, я выпускаю свою демоническую половину, и она меняет мою внешность, – подумал Вергилий. – Человеческая часть Мукуро настолько сильна, что искажает его. И он её ненавидит". Теперь Вергилий сочувствовал Мукуро.  
Не желая это демонстрировать, он повернулся к Мукуро спиной и направился дальше по дороге.

Впереди возвышался очередной дворец – он был ещё больше предыдущих и сверкал ещё ярче. Мукуро нагнал Вергилия и теперь шёл рядом. В глазу у него была поперечная черта, а шлейф ярости и отчаяния не тянулся по дороге, но Вергилий не мог о нём забыть.  
"Отчаяние – вот что придаёт сил нам обоим. Неудивительно, что мы встретились здесь", – даже признавая за Мукуро отличие от всех прочих смертных, Вергилий чувствовал, что сам он намного могущественнее и опаснее.  
– Когда я вернусь, я уничтожу всю мафию, – сказал вдруг Мукуро. – Начну со своей семьи. С тех, кто держит нас в лаборатории.  
Вергилию было всё равно, но он кивнул, показывая, что услышал.  
– Хочешь присоединиться?  
Вергилий ответил тяжёлым вздохом. Он присоединился бы к кому угодно, только бы вернуться в мир людей, только бы узнать хоть что-нибудь о матери и брате, пусть даже убедиться в худшем, – и понимание этого глубоко ранило его гордость. Но Вергилий не верил, что может вернуться.  
– Потом скажешь, ладно? – Мукуро не понял ответа, или сделал вид, что не понял.  
Они приблизились к воротам, и те гостеприимно распахнулись.  
– Нас ждут. – Мукуро нервно скользнул языком по верхней губе, по-прежнему испачканной золотом и кровью.

Он оказался прав.  
Во внутреннем дворе оказался цветущий тенистый сад. Журчали фонтаны, пели птицы, густая нежная зелень позволяла глазам отдохнуть от надоевшего золотого сияния горы.  
– Это не иллюзии, – почти беззвучно прошептал Мукуро.  
Он умылся в бассейне, но лучше выглядеть не стал – вся грязь, которую он собрал на себя за время путешествия, расплылась по его пижаме, превратив её в жалкую пародию на роскошный наряд. Вергилий напился чистой воды из другого фонтанчика, не превращаясь. Воду сложно было удержать в демонических ладонях, она выливалась из вечно оскаленной пасти демона. Нагнувшись, Вергилий лакал её, как животное, и не стыдился того, что делает.  
Распрямившись, он вздрогнул. Прямо перед ним, почти распростёршись на траве, склонилась женщина в красном одеянии. Длинные чёрные пряди змеились по траве. Женщина протягивала Вергилию кусок белой ткани. Ещё одна предлагала такой же Мукуро.  
– Кто вы такие? – спросил Мукуро.  
– Мы дочери Мары, хозяина этой горы, – ответили женщины в унисон. – И мы умоляем вас пойти с нами и принять угощение, которое приготовил для вас наш отец.  
Видя, что Мукуро колеблется, Вергилий вынул из ножен Ямато и отсёк головы обоим женщинам, не заглядывая им в лица. Неиспользованные полотенца упали в траву и превратились в тонкие сети из длинных белых червей, густой запах крови смыл чарующий аромат благовоний, и Вергилий почуял смрад старой мертвечины, исходивший от женщин. Пинком перевернув одно из тел, он понял, что спереди красное одеяние намотано не так плотно – или там прозрачнее ткань. "Глупо пытаться нас соблазнить, – подумал Вергилий. – Мы ещё не в том возрасте". Он покосился на Мукуро. Тот смотрел на трупы без сожалений.  
– Мара – это демон, у которого мой глаз. Давай его убьём.  
Вергилий кивнул.

У входа в главное здание их ждала стража – демоны, принявшие форму людей в доспехах. Они бросились на Вергилия и Мукуро, и те не отступили, приняв бой, который затянулся надолго. Сколько бы тел ни разрубал Вергилий, сколько бы ни сгорало в иллюзорной лаве – противников не становилось меньше.  
"Это ловушка, – думал Вергилий. – Но как из неё вырваться?"  
– Перестань злиться, – выдохнул Мукуро, остановившись рядом.  
"Проще сказать, чем сделать". Ледяная злоба не покидала Вергилия с тех пор, как он оказался в мире демонов. Он мог превратиться в человека, но и тогда не успокоился бы. Хуже того – Вергилий не мог найти в себе ничего, способного вытеснить злость, заменить её. Он растерялся, а демонов стало ещё больше. Мукуро пришлось драться на короткой дистанции, и он использовал путь Людей, залив лицо новой порцией крови. "Он покупает мне время, а я веду себя как болван", – хмуро думал Вергилий. Раздражение делу не помогло. Создав вокруг себя кольцо из призрачных клинков, Вергилий на мгновение отрешился от сражения. Попытавшись вспомнить себя до ада, он неизбежно вспомнил Данте и маму – и жгучая горечь затопила его, вытеснив злость.  
– Получилось, – обрадовался Мукуро.  
Вергилий не глядя смёл трёх оставшихся противников. Золочёные доспехи, опустев, грохнулись на ступени дворца и рассыпались в пыль.  
Вергилию очень хотелось превратиться в человека и заплакать, но Мукуро не собирался ждать. Взбежав по ступенькам, он толкнул высокие двустворчатые двери, и Вергилию осталось только пойти следом. Разозлиться снова оказалось проще, чем он думал, но боль никуда не делась – срослась с яростью, стала частью самой души Вергилия.

Внутри дворца ждали женщины в красном. Они предлагали еду и напитки, умоляли о пощаде и несли что-то о браке, но Вергилий и Мукуро просто прошли мимо. Женщины не нападали, и можно было не убивать их.  
Мара – толстый усатый мужчина, тоже в красной одежде, но другого покроя, с важным видом сидел на троне в очередном золотом зале. Его охраняли уродливые демоны, похожие на тех, кого Вергилий видел раньше на этой же горе. И другие его дочери – тоже в красном – лежали на полу лицами вниз, подогнув колени и вытянув руки к гостям. "Они думают, что мы загордимся и позволим себя обмануть," – мельком подумал Вергилий, оглядывая будущее поле боя.  
Во лбу у Мары светился красный глаз с иероглифом – цель похода Мукуро.  
– О величайшие! – Мара с неожиданным для его сложения проворством скатился с трона и пал ниц. – Пощадите мою жизнь, и я дарую вам все райские наслаждения мира богов! Вы сядете на трон, который вознесётся выше моего, и все демоны будут поклоняться вам!  
– Просто атакуем, – вполголоса сказал Мукуро Вергилию.  
"Давно пора", – подумал тот и выдвинул Ямато из ножен. В следующую секунду демоны, окружавшие Мару, бросились на Вергилия и Мукуро.  
Женщины в красном превратились в огненных змей, сам Мара спрятался за троном и оттуда отдавал приказы – берёг силы.  
Вергилий дрался как в последний раз. Ему казалось, стоит победить Мару – и что-нибудь изменится. Он сможет выбраться из ада, отец найдёт его здесь – впервые Вергилий надеялся на лучшее.  
И только заметив, что врагов не становится меньше, он понял, что это испытание надеждой.  
Но если Мара рассчитывал, что отчаяние может ослабить Вергилия, он сильно ошибся. Ярость, превосходящая даже обычную демоническую злобу, захлестнула Вергилия. Шкура на спине изменила форму, превратилась в полноценные крылья. Рога изогнулись. Воздух загустел вокруг него, не позволяя демонам приблизиться. Они шарахнулись, растерявшись, и Вергилий воспользовался этим. Проложив дорогу к трону, он разрубил вычурное золотое кресло вместе с возвышением – и ранил Мару за ним. Демон завизжал, зажимая живот, и начал отползать к дальней стене. Кровавый след тянулся за ним по золотому полу.  
"Это же не мой противник, – подумал Вергилий, не глядя отмахиваясь от бросавшихся на него демонов. – Куда делся Мукуро?"  
Тот как будто услышал – появился прямо возле Мары, широко улыбнулся и воткнул острие трезубца ему в горло.  
Пока главный демон корчился в агонии, прочие ещё пытались атаковать, но когда он затих, остальные просто исчезли.  
– Вот и всё. – Вергилий не заметил, как превратился в человека.  
– Да. Поможешь мне? – Кивнув на Мару, Мукуро встал на одно колено, тяжело опираясь на древко трезубца и дрожа от усталости. Силы Мукуро так истощились, что он уже не мог управлять своим призрачным телом.  
Вергилий чувствовал себя не лучше, но не хотел показывать свою слабость. Стиснув зубы, он подошёл поближе и, напрягая все силы, чтобы не дрогнула рука, надрезал лоб Мары. Мукуро забрал глаз. Вергилий вскрыл грудь Мары, вырезал ещё бьющееся сердце и сжал его в кулаке, пытаясь вытянуть силу демона – но она не давалась, пыталась вытечь сквозь пальцы вместе с кровью. Тогда Вергилий слизнул кровь и понял, что она очень вкусная и что он безумно голоден. "Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы съесть сердце Мары, – подумал он, превращаясь в демона. – Я ведь просто забираю его силу".  
Сунув сердце в пасть, Вергилий быстро разжевал его и проглотил.  
– Вкусно? – с любопытством спросил Мукуро.  
Вергилий кивнул и, облизав кровь с морды и пальцев, превратился в человека. Прикрыл рот, сдерживая сытую отрыжку. Тело наполнилось свежей силой, усталость отступила.  
– Это новый? – Вергилий смотрел на иероглиф в красном глазу.  
– Ага, – Мукуро поднялся на ноги. – Спасибо.  
Он зачем-то протянул руку к Вергилию, но дворец вдруг затрясся. С потолка посыпались осколки золота. Такие же взметнулись от пола вверх.  
Не сговариваясь, Вергилий и Мукуро выскочили наружу. Дрожала вся гора.  
– Что нам делать? – Мукуро, казалось, испугался.  
– Не знаю, – Вергилий превратился в демона, и мир вокруг него содрогнулся.  
Гора треснула, раскололась на куски, и эти куски начали падать в разные стороны – вверх и вниз одновременно. Мукуро, тая на глазах, полетел вниз. Вергилия швырнуло вверх и он упал в уже знакомую чёрно-красную жижу, которая покрывала большую часть ада.  
"Вот и всё", – повторил он про себя, поднимаясь на ноги. Не было видно ни Мукуро, ни золотой горы, ни даже её осколков.  
Вергилий снова остался в аду один.


End file.
